


Boldly

by twinsarein



Category: Torchwood/Star Trek: Reboot
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs a vacation and has an unexpected encounter with a legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldly

Jack is beyond thrilled to finally be out of that damn time loop. He needs to put some serious space (literally and figuratively) between himself, John Hart, and the blasted Time Agency. He is beyond tired…worn out really. When he'd found out how much of his life had been lost in that loop he'd wanted to scream and rail against fate, but he didn't even have the energy to do that. Besides, there's no point. It wouldn't do any good, or change what had happened. Sometimes, just recently (or recently in his mind anyway, if not in actual time) he has the feeling that his life is slipping away, and that there won't be time for him to accomplish all he wants to do with his life before it's gone.

He eyes the new vortex manipulator wristband the Agency had just given him. He figures there's no time like the present to try it out. The irony doesn't escape him, but the Agency has made sure that he has very few options beyond them, so he figures he might as well make the most of the equipment they've just replaced for him. He spins the dials (metaphorically of course) for time and place, and then slaps his palm on the travel button without looking at where and when he's going.

A very brief time later, Jack is striding through the doors of a bar in the local backwater just in time to catch the slim, but toned, form of a sandy-haired young man. To a weary Jack, he seems barely more than a kid really. Even if he is stumbling backwards from a hard punch to the jaw. Jack laughs and gives him a push back into the fray.

Jack watches in admiration as the young man takes on seven others, and manages to hold his own for a brief time. He does it with style, but also with a will to win, and the entire time he's grinning like mad and throwing insults at his assailants. Jack almost applauds; he's having so much fun watching the show. He's astounded to realize that he's already feeling a little better about things, just from watching the guy move. Two more of the attackers are taken out before the sheer numbers overwhelm him and someone lands another punch.

Having followed the unknown kid's path on the outskirts of the fight, Jack's in a position to catch him again. This time he let his arms slide around him, and pulls him back against his chest so he can speak directly into his ear. "Would you like some help, kid?"

He glares over his shoulder at Jack, revealing piercing blue eyes. "I'm not a kid, and I don't need anyone's help."

At the sight of those eyes, Jack is lost. He's always been a sucker for eyes that show a soul that's been tested, but not broken, or, if broken, then put back together through sheer strength of will and determination and come out all the stronger for it. This kid has such eyes. No…eyes like that don't belong to a kid, and they demand the respect due them. The youthful appearance and zest for life had mislead him, but this, this is a man.

Jack shakes off the realization, and flings the man he's holding behind him, as two of the brutes from the fight interrupt them by charging forward. Jack drives them both back with a well placed spin kick, then aims a huge grin over his shoulder. "I didn't ask if you needed help, I asked if you'd like it. There's nothing better than a good bar fight for what ails you, and your's looks like fun."

A grin is quirked back at him, and Jack has time to think that he'd like to see that mouth put to other uses, and then the young man is running straight for him. Jack braces himself, but only feels two hands land on his shoulders. Then he's used as leverage as the other man's feet come off the floor and lands a kick right in another one of his assailants' faces.

Jack is amazed at the man's energy as he lands lightly on his feet and blazes a full smile at him. Jack feels his own vitality surging back even more. He figures that all he really needed was a change of pace in his life and this man's irrepressible spirit was providing it for him.

"Alright, I'll take you up on it. And the name's Jim, by the way."

"Jack. Nice to meet you. Shall we?" Jack smiles back at him and then they both turn to face the remaining thugs.

Ten minutes later, nine thugs lie on the floor of the bar, two more having joined the fray in the middle of the battle. Jack is bent at the waist, hands on his thighs, trying to regain his breath. He has a split lip, his cheek is throbbing, and he thinks at least one of his ribs is bruised. He hasn't felt this good in a long time.

He raises his head a little and sees Jim in pretty much the same position. He knows the other man has his own collection of aches and pains, he'd seen some of the shots he'd taken, but when he looks up and smiles over at Jack, there's no sign of the pain he has to be in. Jack feels a surge of lust go through him. Fighting always makes him horny, but this feels a little more intense than usual. It straightens him up and has him moving towards Jim before he has any time to think about it.

Jim sees him coming and straightens out himself. Still smiling, he thrusts out a hand. "Thanks, Jack! I appreciate your help. It would have taken a lot longer to take them down without you here."

Jack loves this man's brashness and confidence. He used to be exactly like him, but, as he'd already realized, his stint in the time loop had worn him down. He'd felt much of his old spirit reviving earlier, both as he convinced Jim to let him help and then during the fight itself. He can feel more of his old spirit returning just from being in the presence of Jim's forceful personality. He's never felt anything quite like it.

He looks down at the hand being held out to him, grasps it, and then uses it to pull Jim flush against the front of his body. He hears him gasp and feels him tense up, but the other man doesn't push away. Jack leans forward and whispers in his ear. "I really want to fuck you right now."

Jack feels him shiver and hears another hitch in his breathing. This fight has definitely made him horny, and he's betting, with the way Jim fights and lives his life, it's the same for him, too. Right in the middle of the bar, with the remaining customers giving them a wide berth, Jack reaches down and does indeed discover that Jim is sporting an erection as large and as hard as his own.

He leans back a little to see Jim's eyes closed, with curiosity and uncertainty flitting across the handsome face. Jack intends to be patient, he really does, but when he sees a pink tongue flick out nervously to wet plush, pink lips, he loses it. He slams their mouths together, and pushes past the slight resistance of Jim's closed mouth. He holds the other man tightly against him as he devours the lush mouth under his. He tastes blood, and he's not sure if it's his or Jim's, but the way the other man is moaning and clutching his shoulders, Jack doesn't feel he needs to worry about it.

When Jack pulls back, both are breathing hard again, although for different reasons than earlier. Jim's eyes open, and Jack wonders which way the other man is going to go. He doesn't wonder long.

Jim reaches down and runs a finger over Jack's length. Jack sucks a breath in, but doesn't move. "I've never done that before."

"Been done by a man you mean?"

At Jim's absent nod, Jack risks another question. "Have you ever wanted another man?"

"One…But he's in another relationship."

"I'm sorry." Jack really is, but he can't help the thrust of his hips under Jim's continuing touch.

Jim's eyes jerk up to his face, and the little twerp smirks at him. "I'm always up for experiencing something new."

That's all Jack needs to hear. He grabs Jim's upper arm and starts propelling him towards the back of the bar. He ignores Jim's light laugh, just like he ignores the sigh of relief from the bartender when their intention to leave becomes clear. He knows there's a door in the back leading to an alley. There's always an alley outside places like this.

He finds it quickly enough, and as soon as they're out the door, Jack backs Jim down the alley a little ways to get away from the light illuminating the exit. He wastes no more time in pushing Jim into the rough, rock wall and taking his mouth again. Jim gives as good as he gets, and Jack's thrilled that the man isn't tentative about his first experience at sex with another man.

He's also thrilled that this century's pants don't appear to have any kind of complicated fastening. They slide right down Jim's hips when tugged on, and Jack slides down Jim's body right after them. He opens wide and takes as much of Jim's length into his throat as he can in one go. Then he slows down, relaxes his throat, and works the rest of it in, until his lips feel the coarse hairs at the base of the other man's cock.

Jack looks up and sees Jim's head thrown back. He can feel the younger man start to tremble from the stimulation. Jack had figured he'd be quick off the mark since it was his first time with a man, and the need to come had already been heightened by the fight. He revels in the feeling of having a hard cock in his mouth, of the slick, salty taste of precome against his tongue. He pulls back a little and probes gently at the slit of Jim's cock to get more of the delicious taste.

"God, Jack! So good." Jack knows Jim is close to losing it when he starts thrusting uncontrollably into his mouth, and he relaxes his throat to take the passionate outburst. "Jack! I…I'm coming, Jack!" Jack feels Jim's entire body freeze up as he comes hard down the throat engulfing him. He swallows the thick, bitter fluid with pleasure, and licks Jim clean before standing up.

Jack doesn't give Jim any time to recover, he's too needy himself. As soon as he stands, he spins the blond-haired man around to face the wall. He quickly lubes up his fingers and starts probing between Jim's ass cheeks. He doesn't want to give the younger man any time to get nervous. He realizes he has nothing to worry about when Jim presses back into his hand.

He starts out as slowly as he can, with one finger pushing in deeply. As he slides his finger in and out, carefully but quickly, he presses his chest against Jim's back and leans forward. He starts nibbling on the nearest ear and then sucks on a lobe while he slips in a second finger. Jim's gasps and moans are making Jack more frantic and he increases his pace. He looks down and sees Jim's cock beginning to harden again. He slides in a third finger and sees Jim's burgeoning erection harden a little more.

Jack can't wait anymore, so he quickly moves into position and slides his fingers out. Jim makes a protesting, needy noise and Jack quickly pushes past the loosened ring of muscle. He forces himself to go slowly, but steadily after that, and he's soon seated deep inside. He freezes when he feels himself completely engulfed into Jim's tight heat, afraid that he's going to lose control right away.

He swallows hard for control, but when Jim pushes back against him, he starts thrusting hard and fast. Jim's arms are on the wall in front of him and he's thrusting back into Jack, as Jack slides in. The slap of flesh is loud all around them, and both are breathing hard. Jack reaches around and takes Jim's renewed erection in hand again, and he rubs his thumb around the head and presses against the glans. When Jim starts coming for the second time, his muscle contractions pulls Jack's orgasm out of him before he even realizes it's happening.

Jack collapses against Jim's back, pushing the other man into the wall. Jim grunts, but manages to shift under the weight. When Jack is next aware of his surroundings, he's being held by a pair of strong arms. He snuggles in and murmurs contentedly.

For several minutes the two men enjoy the chance to relax together, each one stroking their hands along the other. Then an annoying chirp breaks the peace.

Jim sighs and presses a quick kiss to Jack's forehead. "Sorry, Jack. Duty calls." He flips open a small device, and Jack dredges the correct term from somewhere within his memory. Communicator.

"Kirk, here. What's up?"

"Captain, you are forty-five seconds past the end of your shore leave."

"Well, thanks for the extra time, Mr. Spock. I appreciate it."

"Of course, Captain. I felt that you were becoming overtired in the last week, and believed that the extra time would be beneficial to you."

"Mr. Spock, are you making a joke?"

"No, sir, Vulcans are incapable of joking."

"Of course, I should have remembered. My apologies, Mr. Spock. I'll need one more minute. I have someone to say good-bye to. I'll contact you to beam me aboard shortly. Kirk, out."

Jack watches Jim flip the communicator closed and snaps his mouth closed at the same time. It had been hanging open since Jim had answered the call with the name Kirk.

Kirk. Jim. Jim Kirk. Spock. Holy shit!

Jack schools his features into a blasé expression, so that when Jim turns around he's looking relaxed and causal.

"You okay, Jack?"

Jack blinks. How had he been able to tell…never mind. With all the legends around this man, he supposes he shouldn't be surprised at anything Jim Kirk does or knows. Jack puts his hands in the front pockets of his pants and shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, just fine…Jim. Just surprised that you're a captain. You seem a little young for that position. Especially out of uniform."

Jack watches as Jim Kirk…holy shit again…shrugs his own shoulders and smiles a little bashfully. "Yeah, I don't know what they were thinking, but what can you do. They're in charge."

Jack claps him on the back. "Trust me, Captain Kirk, they know what they're doing. You'll be the best one of these days, I'm sure of it."

"Captain…that still sounds so strange to me. You really think I'll be good at it?"

"No. I don't think it…I know it." Jack pulls the other man into a hug. "I'm glad I met you today, Jim. You helped me out more than I did you."

Jack feels Jim squeeze back hard. "I'm glad of that then. I just wished we'd met earlier in my shore leave. I think I'd have liked a chance to get to know you better." Jim steps back and his smile is a little dimmed with regret. "I've got to get going, Jack. Thanks for everything."

With no further delays, Jim steps back and flips open his communicator. "Enterprise. Kirk, here. One to beam up."

Jack waited until he could hear the telltale humm of the transporter before stepping up. "Captain, you really should take a chance with Spock. You never know, Uhura might be willing to share."

His last sight of Jim was of a shocked face and a hand reaching out, and then he was gone. Jack watched the spot for a few moments, contemplating everything that had happened in the last hour. He really did feel like a different man than the one who'd walked into the bar earlier. And all because of a chance encounter with a legend from the history books. Jack found the stories much easier to believe now that he'd met the man whose adventures on the Enterprise had sparked them.

Jack started to head back into the bar, to toast the man who'd given him a new lease on life when a sudden thought comes out of nowhere. He starts laughing so hard he has to put a hand on the wall for support.

He really had boldly gone where no man had gone before.


End file.
